The Forever Moments
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: Ou quand l'on se retrouve injustement enfermé, l'on a d'autre choix que de penser, encore et toujours...les maraudeurs brisés, des vies envolées, Sirius se voit confronté à la dure réalité.


_**Note de l'auteur :**_ J'ai écris ça à environ trois heureus pétantes du mat il a à peu près deux jours mais vu faisait un caprice, je n'ai pu poster qu'aujourd'hui. Les paroles de la chanson n'ont pas tellement grand-chose à voir avec ce texte, mais le titre et la mélodie m'ont inspirée, alors je l'inclue...Ce sont des mots, des mots qui tentent d'exprimer le ressentiment de Sirius derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Tiens, je vais mettre un disclaimer pour une fois.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne gagne aucun fric avec la création du merveilleux personne de Sirius qui est l'humble propriété de la madame Rowling. Si elle savait ce qu'on fait tous de son personnage...

* * *

_  
_

_ The tick-tock of time_  
_ Allows me to see_  
_ An authent to an echo_  
_ New butterfly to a cocoon_  
_ The swan to ugly duckling_  
_ The lake to an ocean_

Qu'est-ce que le temps nous a fait ?

_The deep times awake  
As I can calm myself to yesterday  
The flower has fallen its petals  
Out of the petals a cradle I will_

Qu'est-ce que la justice a oublié ?

_My cradle rocks with the waves of time  
The time of beauty will never be the same  
Falling again has no man's knowing  
Please take me, take me within_

Un monde parfait qui n'existe pas, auquel je ne crois plus…

_Now I hear my mother from the deep  
Sing me lullaby of eternal sleep  
With thou replant the plaster call  
This and silence we seek to reborn_

Incroyable désir de vengeance. Notre amitié brisée en miettes. J'aurais pensé que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Tu nous a prouvé le contraire…

Jamais avant ce jour je n'aurais autant souhaité te tuer de mes mains. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprendrai que lorsque je serai en chemin vers le trou noir de l'oubli et de la folie…ton cœur si généreux devenu glace, ta cupidité grandissante. Qu'avais-tu besoin de prouver ? Pour en arriver là, surtout…

J'aurais pensé que tu te serais sacrifié pour nous. Tu nous a préféré le plus fort…tu nous a préféré les ténèbres…

Les meilleurs moments. Pour toujours, je n'oublierai tout de même pas. Ils font partis d'un passé. D'un merveilleux passé devenu cendre. La faux a coupé le fil de l'amour et de la loyauté. Ô ciel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? Jamais autant je n'ai senti mes larmes couler, au fond d'une cage qui ne m'est pas destinée. Pardonne-moi de maintenant te haïr. Et pardonne maintenant le ciel d'un jour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Qu'a fait le temps ? Qu'a fait ce maudis temps…?

Les chaînes invisibles qui me lient à cette froide paroi de pierre sombre s'alourdissent chaque jour. Je ne les comptent plus. Les années passent. La folie m'assaille, mais je la repousse. Avec la seule idée que tu finisses par connaître la même douleur que moi.

Notre seul crime à nous tous est de ne pas t'avoir entouré avec toute l'amitié que tu aurais souhaité. Enfants nous étions, innocents nous étions. As-tu pu seulement comprendre ? Je m'en veux de t'avoir, certes, délaissé comme tel, mais une telle punition était trop importante pour que je ne te l'accorde. La mort était donc ton seul moyen de te faire entendre ? Et tous ces gens ? Ces gens qui se baladaient innocemment dans la rue ? Méritaient-ils tous d'être tués pour ta simple frustration d'infériorité ? Tu as brisé tant de vie ce soir-là…

Tu voulais nous prouver que tu n'étais pas le plus faible. C'est fait. Mais à quel prix ? Le glas de ta défaite sonnera un jour. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. La roue tourne, Peter…lentement, mais sûrement.

Incroyable désir de vengeance. Envers toi, cela m'en coupe le souffle et m'attriste au plus au point. Tu étais de loin celui que j'imaginais pouvoir faire une telle chose. Maintenant que tu nous a témoigné ta colère et ton ressentiment, que te restes-t-il, dis-moi ? Cet homme immonde que tu chéries tant, lui-même n'a aucun respect à ton égard et à ses yeux, tu es aussi petit que l'animal qui te représente. Ma vie sera chaotique jusqu'à la fin, mais la tienne aussi.

Tu as tout gâché…

Qu'a fait le temps ?

Qu'est-ce que la justice a oublié ?

Un monde parfait qui n'existe pas, auquel je ne crois plus.

Incroyable désir de vengeance.

Nous étions quatre. Nous étions forts. Nous étions amis. Nous étions heureux.

Nous sommes dispersés. Nous sommes faibles. Nous sommes ennemis. Nous sommes malheureux.

Nous ne serons plus. Nous serons morts. Nous serons des âmes perdues. Nous serons vidés de tout sentiment…

Qu'a fait le temps ?

Il nous a tués…tu nous a tués. Nous nous sommes tués.


End file.
